U13: Episode 1
This is the first episode of Ultraman: Into Thirteen, which introduces major characters and defines the setting of the story. Title: w''A''king Prologue It was... some time ago, I guess? The geomagnetic storm plagued the planet, and plunged it into darkness. Both literally and figuratively. Basically, power grids were wiped out, and telecommunications systems went poof! Snap, just like that! Really, it wasn't a huge problem, since people could just rely on independent generators to produce their own electricity, and eventually society would get itself up to speed with the electrical crisis. Surely humanity could jump over this hurdle if they worked together! But that wasn't the only obstacle humanity faced. You see, the radiation risks associated with solar flares pose a hazard to our fragile bodies, and normally it wouldn't be much of a concern, if the event hadn't had happened on such a large scale. The solar storm killed millions in just days, and left millions more to suffer from the irradiated surface. Putting that aside, what was even more amazing was the evolutionary process some humans began to experience! You see, they started to transcend our own perception of existence, and developed superhuman abilities that couldn't be explained by conventional science. These individuals were documented as being blessed by the A-Type Factor, a genetic mutation that awakened to the solar flare's prominence. There were also some who were terribly affected by the radiation, and turned into deformed monsters, rumored to be hiding in the shadows. If you'd direct your attention to the table, I have collected some samples from these creatures, for experimentation purposes, of course. And so, that was up to us, the Doctors, to uncover the secrets of these immune patients, in order to push humanity towards a new stage of evolution. But you see, that's where humanity met its downfall. Once revealed to the public, people entered a state of mass hysteria, and pursued the A-Type Factor patients, in search for a cure, even salvation. Perhaps it was a side effect of the solar storm, perhaps it was just desperation. Anyhow, it was a period of certain madness, if I may say. They drove away our only chance at ascension. Humans are pitiful creatures, really. However, you, sir, possess an innate immunity I have never seen before! One that is so utterly unique, so conspicuously beautiful, that mere words alone have no way to describe its elegance! If I may dub it, give it a name, I'd call it a new kind of factor, a new step at evolution... the B-Type Factor! Thus, with the prospect of saving humanity in mind, would you join me in finding, and gathering together, the twelve individuals possessing the A-Type Factor? Chapter 1 "I'm sorry... what?" In a half-dead state of visible confusion, the man, groggy and numb, attempted to take in his surroundings, examining specks of metallic light which steadily took the warped form of abnormally-shaped apparatus, and slowly discerning between person and furniture in this musty enclosed space, his vision focusing on the eccentric individual standing by his side. Draped in a bright white lab coat hiding a striped blue shirt stained with black blotches within, the middle-aged person had palms together and a big smirk spread across his/her face, as if in anticipation of a desirable answer (s)he already knew was coming from the faintly distraught man. However, rather than having the aged appearance of an estranged mad scientist from typical fiction, this doctor was, in fact, considerably good-looking. Not handsome, nor beautiful, but placed in somewhat of a gray area between these two qualities, making his/her gender difficult to distinguish. His/her tone of voice did not help much either, in determining this fact. If there was one thing to say about this doctor, however, was the revolting stench being exuded from somewhere on his/her body, which swiftly prevented the man from making any further inquiries before plugging his nose tight. "Oh, gosh! What is that smell?" "Hmm? What smell in particular, is causing that adverse reaction?" Perplexed, the doctor questioned the smell, which (s)he, of course, could not pick up. Olfactory adaptation, perhaps. "That stink, of squids and rotting guts!" "Hmm?" Taking a sniff, (s)he finally noticed the stench emanating from the mix of body odor, flaking black blood, and the remnants of monstrous guts on rubber gloves. Slightly embarrassed, the doctor smiled, and dashed behind the translucent plastic curtains (which were also semi-drenched in the black substance) for a change of clothes, and a fresh image. Category:Ultraman: Into Thirteen Category:Episode